


Mother-Stabber

by iiii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing to do but sit and wait and think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother-Stabber

Dean could have argued with Sam. Maybe he should have. But there hadn't seemed much point. _She's dropping bodies_ , Dean had said, which should have been the end of it. Big bads come and go, but monsters vs. humans never ends, and big bad or no, the Winchester brothers are still soldiers for the human side. Sam and Lenore talked Dean into letting enemy non-combatants slide. Fine. Good, even. Saved time, saved angst, and it's not like Dean was wanting for blood on his hands.

This Amy chick stopped being a non-combatant when she started killing people. If Sam was thinking straight, that would have been the end of it. _She's dropping bodies_ , Dean had said, stating the obvious, and Sam had gotten all defensive and spouted crap straight from Amy's mouth. Dean could have stated some more obvious, like, we only have her word that the only reason she was killing people was her sick child. Like, even if that part's true, we only have her word that her boy is well again. Like, even if _that_ part's true, how the hell is she supposed to promise that he'll never get that sick again? Like, if he does get sick again, no way does she feed him Flintstones vitamins and hope for the best. This chick doesn't sit around wringing her hands. She steps up to her problems and sticks a knife in.

Speaking of which, _She killed her own mom to save me_? Now that is bullshit of the purest ray serene. Amy didn't shank her mother for the sake of a boy she met that afternoon. She did it because she wanted Mommie Dearest dead, and she was big enough to get it done. Sam wants to believe she's a kindred spirit... that's just creepy. Sam had the weapons and the training and Dad came home half in the bag enough times that there was plenty of opportunity, and somehow Sam never found it in himself to kill his own father. Never even tried.

 

Wait a minute.

Sam never tried to kill _Dad_. But he did try to...  
...and that train of thought was mercifully interrupted by the sound of a key in the lock.

Amy walked in.

"Next time you run, you should change your license plates," Dean said.


End file.
